bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The Nameless Lancer/Hail to the Queen - Chapter 3: Hail to the Queen
'''Hail to the Queen '''is the third chapter of my eleventh fanfiction, "Hail to the Queen". This chapter has probably my best twist ever. Either this chapter or "Immortalized" has the best twist. I hope that you are ready. This chapter is mostly a very intense duel. Hail to the Queen I waited until nighttime before leaving the inn. I returned to the rooftop where I looked at the Queen's castle from before. I analyzed it even more, but couldn't see a viable entry point from where I was. After analyzing the situation for three minutes, I heard footsteps behind me. I quickly turned around, and saw a giant man standing there. He was wearing very intimidating black armor with a lot of spikes on it, and was carrying a large black sword and shield. The Dark Knight was ready to face me. I was actually kind of intimidated by him. He bashed his sword and shield together, and prepared to charge at me. I quickly dodged to the left, and took out my scythe. I did an uppercut, but the Knight blocked it with his shield. I then tried to do a whirlwind attack, but the Knight bashed me with his shield, knocking me down. I quickly got up, and the Knight charged again. I was unable to dodge in time, and was knocked to the ground again. The Knight prepared to finish me off with his sword, but I grabbed the sword, and was able to prevent him from stabbing me. I kicked him in the chest, and he fell backwards. We both got up quickly, and charged each other. He didn't seem to tire at all. I knew that I couldn't beat the Dark Knight, so I tried to escape. I jumped to another rooftop, and the Knight followed. I kept jumping between rooftops, which was very exhausting. The Dark Knight was gaining on me, until be just stopped. Then, a woman came out of nowhere. She knocked me to the ground, and I got a good look at her. She was wearing golden armor with red cloth in some places, and a strange helmet. She was carrying two small, red/black daggers. She was the Queen of the Darkblades. Harold: So. You're the Queen. She said nothing, and prepared to fight me. Harold: You will never defeat me. She jumped into the air, and tried to kick me. She didn't use her daggers at all. She only punched and kicked me. The Dark Knight only observed our fight, doing nothing to help his Queen. The Queen did a flip kick move, but I knocked her mask off. She knocked me to the ground again. I looked at the Queen's face, and I couldn't believe my eyes. Harold: Elena? Elena said nothing. She picked up her daggers and helmet, and tried to walk away. I took out my Piercing Rifle, and tried to shoot the Dark Knight, but I missed. Elena then turned around, and stabbed me in the chest. The injury caused me to black out. Credits Were you expecting that? I hope not. That is a great twist. Tell me what you think in the comments. The Dark Knight is based on the Dark Knight from Infinity Blade, and Elena's armor is based off of Lelindre's armor in Infinity Blade 3. Category:Blog posts